


Darling It's Better Down Where It's Wetter

by dreamer_98



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/pseuds/dreamer_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend trip with Becker isn't what Jess anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling It's Better Down Where It's Wetter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).



"It's not much further now," Becker said.

"You said that two miles ago," Jess huffed back at him.

When Becker first told her he'd planned a weekend getaway for them, Jess had hoped for a spa visit followed by a stay in a nice hotel. Instead, they were going hiking in Wales.

After Jess got over her initial disappointment, she tried to get excited for the trip. She bought herself new trainers and leggings, plus a cute pink track jacket. She also dug out her digital camera that she hadn't used in a few years. However, any illusions she had about a pleasant, scenic stroll disappeared when she saw Becker pack walking poles in the car.

Jess paused to catch her breath and finish what little water was left in her bottle. She was doing her best to keep up, and although she wasn't out of shape, she definitely wasn't used to the rugged terrain the way Becker was. She pressed forward, trying to follow as closely as she could in Becker's footsteps, being careful to avoid rocky areas and slippery patches.

They crossed a stream by walking across a large iron pipe, going as slowly as possible to avoid slipping. They continued on to reach a bridge. After crossing the bridge, a small reservoir was in view, which was run off from a cascading waterfall above.

Jess couldn't help but release a small gasp. It was a pretty sight.

Becker turned to her. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

Jess followed Becker as they made their way up the left side of the stream. When they got closer, they set their walking poles and bags against a nearby boulder. Jess took Becker's hand as he led her to the ledge just beneath the fall. They stood huddled beneath it, silent as they took in the view.

After a few moments, Becker asked her, "Is it everything you hoped for?"

Jess looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You told me you used to dream about living underneath a waterfall," he said, having to raise his voice to be heard above the rushing water.

"Right, I did tell you that." Jess blushed as she recalled an evening where she'd recounted some of her childhood fantasies. This particular fantasy had resulted from her watching _The Little Mermaid_ one too many times.

Jess was astonished that Becker had not only remembered the story, but that he'd actually made the effort to make her childhood dream come true. Her eyes began to mist.

Becker was never going to be the type of boyfriend who would shower her with roses and expensive chocolates. They wouldn't be jetting off to exotic locales or dining out at fine restaurants. He wouldn't even dream of serenading her or reciting poetry while they rode in a gondola by moonlight.

Still, in his own way, Becker was more romantic than he pretended to be.

Jess smiled before leaning up to kiss him. She knew she'd be tired and sore the next morning, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **clea2011** for **fandom_stocking** 2014\. Not beta read.
> 
> Descriptions of the waterfall and trail they took came from [here](http://www.glamorganwalks.com/blaenrhondda.htm) and [here](http://www.cavinguk.co.uk/holidays/waterfalls/Blaenrhondda.html).


End file.
